


Azul

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Básica (Claim: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett) [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Spoilers 3x24: Knockout, Spoilers 4x01: Rise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cielo azul en la cabaña de su padre es una constante indiscutible. De hecho, en todo el tiempo que lleva allí, Kate se atrevería a afirmar que el azul del cielo no había desaparecido nunca. Suele haber nubes, pero siempre blancas y esponjosas, de esas que son perfectas para buscarles parecidos con figuras de animales y objetos de la vida real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. Las frases de diálogo que están completamente en cursiva son de la traducción del capítulo 4x01: Rise, escrito por Andrew Marlowe.

El cielo azul en la cabaña de su padre es una constante indiscutible. De hecho, en todo el tiempo que lleva allí, Kate se atrevería a afirmar que el azul del cielo no había desaparecido nunca. Suele haber nubes, pero siempre blancas y esponjosas, de esas que son perfectas para buscarles parecidos con figuras de animales y objetos de la vida real. Reconoce que se ha entretenido con ese pasatiempo algunos días, desde la cama que hay en la habitación que le ha preparado su padre, en los que no ha tenido fuerzas, ganas o humor para levantarse, sobre todo en los primeros días tras salir del hospital.

Sin embargo, el azul del cielo tiene una cosa mala. Procura no planteárselo y si llega a pensarlo consigue apartarlo de su cabeza rápidamente. El intenso color de la bóveda celeste le recuerda demasiado al color de los ojos de Castle. Los mismos que la observaron en la habitación del hospital con alivio al comprobar que seguía viva y los últimos que vio antes de perder la consciencia a causa del disparo. Justo tras oír cómo su compañero le decía con un tono desesperado que se quedara con él y que la quería y mientras que ella se desangraba en el césped del cementerio por el tiro que le acababan de pegar en el pecho.

__Lleva dos meses sin saber nada de él. Kate le dijo que lo llamaría porque necesitaba tiempo y él no ha insistido, aunque probablemente no le hayan faltado ganas de saber cómo o dónde está. No obstante, a veces se pregunta a sí misma si se verá capaz algún día de pulsar la tecla de llamar en el móvil y hablar otra vez con Castle. No solo está confusa con respecto al escritor, porque lo cierto es que ahora Kate tiene dudas en casi todos los aspectos de su vida.

__Justo en ese momento, Kate escucha el ruido de la gravilla siendo arrastrada por los neumáticos de un coche y poco después, llaman a la puerta. Beckett sale de la habitación que ha adoptado como dormitorio y se encuentra en el pequeño salón de la cabaña que está presidido por una gran chimenea de piedra. Cuando su padre se acerca a abrir la puerta, la detective descubre que el visitante se trata de Josh. Va vestido con una camisa, por lo que deduce que acaba de terminar su turno en el hospital.

—Hola —el cirujano la saluda en voz baja y le da un abrazo no muy fuerte para intentar no hacerle daño.

La visita la ha cogido de sorpresa —porque si se la hubiera esperado no tendría semejante revuelo en el pelo y le habría pedido a su padre que le ayudara a arreglárselo un poco (1)—, lo cierto es que no esperaba que su novio apareciera por la cabaña de su padre. No sabe exactamente cómo responder, así que prefiere hacer el mismo recibimiento que el médico y le corresponde con un tímido “ _Hola_ ”. Tampoco se aparta del abrazo, aunque termina pronto y cuando da un paso atrás, descubre que su padre ha desaparecido de la cabaña, intuye que se ha ido a dar su paseo diario por los alrededores de la casa y aprovechar para dejarle intimidad con Josh.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquiere el cirujano mientras se dirigen al pequeño sofá que hay junto a la chimenea, a un lado de la habitación—. ¿Las cicatrices te molestan mucho?

—Mejor… Menos de lo que lo hacían las heridas con los puntos, aunque la cicatriz del costado es la que más tira de todas.

—¿Me dejas verlas? —pregunta Josh. Puede parecer una tontería, pero a Beckett le alivia que le pida permiso.

Kate se lleva las manos a los botones de la camisa de manga francesa que tiene puesta y comienza a desabrocharlos con lentitud. Cuando ha terminado, se aparta cada una de las partes de la camisa —primero la derecha y después la izquierda— y acaba sacando los brazos con tranquilidad para evitar que las marcas de las heridas le hagan daño, o al menos demasiado.

Las cicatrices siguen estando rojas e hinchadas (2), sobre todo la del costado izquierdo, aunque tienen mucho mejor aspecto que un par de semanas atrás. Beckett sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a ellas y su padre opina que son algo así como una prueba de vida para su hija.

Josh le pide que se levante un poco la parte de abajo del sujetador deportivo que lleva puesto (los de aros le suponían un suplicio con la herida de bala justo en mitad del pecho) (3) y ella tira un poco del elástico hacia abajo, lo justo para dejar al descubierto un pequeño círculo rojizo cuyos bordes sobresalen un poco de la piel.

El médico la examina con curiosidad y, tras comentar que las heridas se están curando bastante bien, decide dar por concluida la sesión de contemplación de las cicatrices de su novia. El cirujano se acerca a Kate con intención de besarla y, aunque Beckett no se aparta para evitarlo, decide que no puede más, que está cansada de una relación que hace mucho tiempo que no va a ningún sitio. Que las cosas no iban bien ya era evidente en la época del caso de la bomba sucia que estuvo a punto de estallar en Nueva York y aunque se dijo a sí misma que el inesperado regreso de Josh de Haití —justo a tiempo para salvarla a ella y a Castle de morir congelados en un contenedor— era una segunda oportunidad, pronto se dio cuenta de la relación que mantenían seguía sin funcionar del todo. Lo cierto es aunque con un pie fuera y otro dentro en las relaciones —como bien había dicho su compañero— no se sabía bien dónde se estaba, todo resultaba mucho más fácil de esa forma.

—No, Josh, para. Tenemos que hablar —dice Beckett levantándose del sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz del médico parece mucho más seria después de oír el comentario y darse cuenta del gesto que ha adoptado su novia. El cirujano sabe que, sea lo que sea, Kate va en serio.

—No podemos seguir así —comienza a explicar la detective y continúa con su explicación antes de que su pareja pueda preguntarle “ _Así, ¿cómo?_ ”—. Josh, lo nuestro lleva tiempo sin ir a ninguna parte. Llevamos meses teniendo discusiones que no nos llevan a absolutamente nada, la mayoría de las veces nos enfadamos por culpa de nuestros horarios, porque acabo de trabajar tarde y tú recorres medio mundo en cuestión de meses.

—No nos peleamos solo por los horarios, Kate, ya lo sabes. Tú llevas tiempo sin ser la misma persona a la que conocí el verano pasado. De hecho, llevas sin serlo desde que volviste a trabajar en septiembre. ¿Qué tiene que ver algo tu amigo el escritor con todo esto? —contraataca el cardiólogo, que también se ha levantado del sofá. Kate ya se había dado cuenta otras veces de que su compañero se sentía algo incómodo delante de su novio y después de verlos a los dos en la habitación del hospital cuando Castle fue a visitarla después de la operación y tras el comentario de Josh, la policía termina de convencerse por completo de que la poca simpatía que se tienen los dos hombres es mutua.

Además, a Beckett le molesta el último comentario de su novio. Sus problemas de pareja no tienen nada que ver con el hecho de que Castle volviera a reincorporarse al equipo tras sus vacaciones en los Hamptons. Sin embargo, decir que el escritor no es el responsable de que sus dudas con respecto a su relación con Josh hayan aumentado sería mentir escandalosamente. Lo hicieron tras besarse para distraer al guardia y poder salvar a Ryan y a Esposito de Lockwood, también cuando se quedaron encerrados en el congelador, tras aquella conversación en el hotel de Los Ángeles y en las últimas semanas, más concretamente desde la declaración de Castle en el cementerio mientras que ella se desangraba; incluso ha llegado a temer que su cabeza explote, porque lo cierto es que ya no sabe qué siente hacia uno y qué hacia el otro. Aunque si tiene algo claro es que no va a admitirlo delante del médico.

—Haz el favor no de meter a Castle en todo esto —le pide con tono cansado a su pareja—. Él no tiene la culpa.

—¿Estás segura? Porque a mí me parece que si no hubiera sido por él no habrías estado a punto de morir de un disparo en el pecho. ¿En qué demonios te ha metido, Kate? —Josh hace caso omiso a la petición de Beckett y continúa hablando sobre el escritor.

La policía está a punto de perder los nervios con el último comentario del cardiólogo. El hecho de que esté intentando alejarse de todo lo que le recuerda a Castle, a la comisaría, al capitán Montgomery o al tiroteo (simplemente porque todo confluye en el mismo momento, en las mismas palabras, en el “ _Te quiero, Kate_ ” que el escritor le había dicho antes de que perdiera el conocimiento), no puede evitar encontrarse a sí misma enfadada con el hecho de que alguien crea que su compañero tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, la saca de sus casillas porque, si algo tiene claro, entre la cantidad de indecisión (y no menos fantasmas personales referentes al capitán o al caso de su madre) que hay en su mente, es que Castle no tiene la culpa de que casi la mataran de un tiro.

—Castle no tiene la culpa de que me dispararan, Josh. —Kate se ve obligada a controlarse para no subir el tono de voz—. Intentó quitarme la idea de perseguir a la gente que asesinó a mi madre y yo le eché fuera de mi casa. Da igual que hubiera intentado impedírmelo o no, habría seguido investigando el caso de todas formas.

—¿Sigues intentando resolver el caso de tu madre? —comenta el cirujano sorprendido ante la nueva revelación que acaba de hacer Beckett—. Creía que habías parado.

—No puedo parar, Josh. Si lo hago no voy a encontrar nunca a la gente que asesinó a mi madre.

La detective se para a pensar que solo puede haber dos soluciones a su particular venganza personal: que pare porque consiga dar con la gente que ordenó el asesinato de Johanna, o que pare porque la intenten matar de nuevo y esta vez sí lo consigan. Ya han querido quitársela de en medio una vez, y prácticamente cumplen su objetivo, así que nada les impide hacerlo otra. Se dice a sí misma que puede que nunca lo averigüe y que es consciente de ello desde hace muchos años, solo que prefiere no pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has contado? —pregunta Josh. A Kate le parece encontrar algo de dolor en su voz.

—No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, hace un momento estabas echándole la culpa a Castle de que me habían disparado —reconoce la policía.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Kate? ¡Te operé mientras llegaba mi sustituto porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo cómo te morías delante de mí! Me fui a trabajar con la idea de que te ibas a un funeral y la siguiente vez que te vi fue con una bala en el pecho —dice Josh, que comienza a estar furioso—. Estuve a poco de perder a mi novia, ¿acaso quieres que no intente buscar culpables? Además, se supone que soy tu pareja, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado.

—Claro que lo tienes, pero no con las personas incorrectas —replica Beckett—. Y ya no sé lo que somos o dejamos de ser… —dice bajando el tono de voz de forma perceptible.

Esa última frase le hace recordar a Kate la discusión que había tenido con Castle poco antes de que mataran a Montgomery. “ _Así que no, no tengo ni idea de lo que somos_ ”. Aquellas habían sido del escritor, el mismo que poco más de un día después estaba declarándole su amor mientras intentaba que no se quedara dormida.

—Bueno, supongo que con eso queda bastante claro que hemos terminado, ¿no? —Beckett no hace ningún gesto que confirme la pregunta de Josh, pero tampoco que la niegue, así que el médico sigue hablando—. Es una pena, Kate, me gustabas mucho.

—A mí también, Josh, pero con eso no ha sido suficiente —comenta la detective dando por finalizada la conversación.

El cirujano apenas tarda en marcharse de la cabaña de su padre y, cuando ve alejarse el coche por la carretera, Kate no puede evitar tener la sensación de que aunque creía que si terminaban los problemas con Josh iba a sentirse menos confusa, no es así.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** Mi conocimiento sobre heridas es mínimo, nulo más bien. Pero recuerdo haber leído en algún sitio que después de operaciones gordas costaba lavarse el pelo o recogérselo y cosas relativamente simples.
> 
> **(2)** Está claro que sigo sin ser una eminencia de la medicina, pero además de que wikipedia está conmigo en que hay una época donde se hinchan y otra donde se crea tensión, la versión aceptada por todo el fandom es esta.
> 
> **(3)** Más opinión personal que otra cosa. Si los sujetadores con aros ya son a veces incómodos estando normal y corriente, imagino que con una herida en medio del pecho no tiene que ser lo más cómodo de usar.
> 
> En cuanto a **Josh**. Sabemos que Kate le ocultaba -o simplemente no le había enseñado, que a efectos prácticos es igual- el panel con información del asesinato de su madre, así que imagino que le molestaría saber que si novia no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Supongo que si Beckett no le había enseñado nada, la versión de Josh es que lo estaba investigando. Además de eso, creo que con Castle otra vez en la comisaría, la actitud de Kate cambió, no creo que fuera la misma persona que conoció a un cardiólogo en verano. Son cosas de las que cada fan tiene su propia versión, porque además tampoco sabemos mucho de Josh, y la última vez que lo vimos lo que hizo fue operar a Beckett, montar un follón delante de todos, echarle la culpa a Castle de que Montgomery hubiera muerto y a Kate le hubieran pegado un tiro, creo que más que echar la culpa a Castle lo que realmente hizo fue estar enfadado y querer buscar un culpable y Rick le vino genial (también es verdad que muchas veces lo ha visto cuando él y Beckett han estado a punto de morir: en el congelador y después de que pensara que Kate se iba a un funeral y cuando la viera otra vez estuviera más muerta que viva y con una bala en el corazón casi), aunque también tengo la versión de que puede que pensara que era culpa de Castle por haber sido él quién volvió a investigar el asesinato de la madre de Kate. Como digo, sabemos poco de Josh y cuando se empieza a pensar en posibilidades una se encuentra con problemas, así que aquí he optado por coger la versión de que Richard y el médico se tienen poco aprecio el uno al otro.
> 
> En fin, os dejo de parrafadas, espero que os haya gustado :D, hasta otra ^^.


End file.
